landjfandomcom-20200213-history
Euverlèk gebroeker:Ooswesthoesbes
Hi Ooswesthoesbes -- we are excited to have Wikilandj as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro :Thank you :) --OosWesThoesBes 25 dec 2007 07:11 (UTC) Get nuujs? Get nuujs oetgedokterdj? Bèr Mans 27 dec 2007 13:26 (UTC) (=Argumentus) :Nae. Get aads 'n Limburgs huuske gegaeve. Ich zee detse al aardig de waeg nao 't bewèrke gevónje höbs :) Ich mail dich nag dalik waal ofse 'ns hiej op aan kins kómme. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 27 dec 2007 15:14 (UTC) Limburgs? So. :-P Alexandru 30 dec 2007 21:01 (UTC) :Ja zeker. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 31 dec 2007 09:32 (UTC) ::Veel suc6! Alexandru 2 jan 2008 16:17 (UTC) :::Danke :) Jij ook! --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 3 jan 2008 08:20 (UTC) ::::Zeg niet dat deze wiki inactief geworden is.. :-( Alexandru 15 jan 2008 16:21 (UTC) :::::Nee, nee. Ik heb nog geen tijd gehad om reclame ervoor te maken. Doe ik altijd want anders krijg je een Limburgs project niet op de wielen gezet. Ik moet eerst nog de Limburgse interface afvertalen (als dat een goed woord is). --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 16 jan 2008 05:43 (UTC) UWN |} Alexandru 17 jan 2008 13:25 (UTC) :Btw, als je wil dat Mäöres toetreedt tot de UWN moet je een poll starten op (rowikicity) Forum:UWN vote. Alexandru 17 jan 2008 13:25 (UTC) ::Ik zal 't eens proberen :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 18 jan 2008 19:48 (UTC) Ik vraag me zo af.. is er een .li interwiki? Zo ja, kun je dat dan aanvragen (User:Angela)? Alexandru 21 jan 2008 20:36 (UTC) Even uittesten: nl:Libertas Nee, die is er nog niet. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 22 jan 2008 06:17 (UTC) Interlanguage links Hello. I've added the interlanguage links you requested. The only one which isn't working right now is landj->stad. This is probably a caching bug. If the nl: link still does not work here in a couple of days, let me know and I will get someone on the tech team to fix it, but I expect it will start working by itself soon. Angela (talk) 23 jan 2008 06:53 (UTC) :Thanks for the incubator link. I appreciate you telling me about that discussion. Angela (talk) 23 jan 2008 17:30 (UTC) Important http://rowikicity.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Permission Alexandru 27 jan 2008 11:14 (UTC) :Ochod... --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 28 jan 2008 14:39 (UTC) ::tsk, tsk ;-) Alexandru 28 jan 2008 14:57 (UTC) :::tsk? Trein geworden? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 3 feb 2008 08:06 (UTC) ::::Nee, da's tsjoek tsjoek. Alexandru 3 feb 2008 09:19 (UTC) :::::Wat is tsk, tsk dan wel? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 3 feb 2008 09:22 (UTC) ::::::Umm.. tut, tut? :P Och, och, of.. Alexandru 3 feb 2008 09:30 (UTC) :::::::Mmm... Taalbarrière :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 3 feb 2008 09:32 (UTC) Uitspraak Hoe spreek je de äö klank eigenlijk uit? (zodat ik het kan 'translistereren' naar het Roemeens ;-), ik maak een soort van Taalunie op RoWikicity). Ik gok op ee-eu Alexandru 22 feb 2008 18:47 (UTC) :äömm... Die bestaat eigelijk alleen maar in 't Limburgs. Als je ogg kunt afspelen zie hier. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 5 mrt 2008 13:57 (UTC) So doch Ich wolðe dich wat tau ruug gieve sins dat dü Vreêland jeheelpt hieb en dorvor Aeres jeleert hieb. Ich wolðe Limburgsk liere invor dich :-) -Markvondeegel 22 mrt 2008 08:48 (UTC) :Danke denne :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 10:22 (UTC) Jamal Hustróva Quarry I couldn't find a translator machine for Limburgish, so I request. Could you please translate the folowwing to Limburgish? The Jamal Hustróva Quarry is a quarry in Mäöres where brick stones are made. Jamal Hustróva Quarry is a company of Jamal Hustróva, who founded the company because there were not many stones available in Mäöres. The quarry supplies stone for whole Mäöres. '' And could you please place thumb|The Quarry on top of it? Thank you. Jamal Hustróva 24 mrt 2008 13:31 (UTC) :Done :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 24 mrt 2008 15:08 (UTC) Kwatsj Hier is http://kwatsjpedia.org :) :Ce actziune de-un PPnar ;-) Alexandru 13 apr 2008 14:35 (UTC) ::Idd. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 13 apr 2008 14:39 (UTC) Verkeziginge Beloer dit foröm en kal öch oet! Watch this forum and give your opinion! Ben (talk) 15 apr 2008 05:46 (UTC) :Ich zal 'ns koekeloere :) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15 apr 2008 12:40 (UTC) 'm Bring 'm mer in. Hae is inderdaad te wied gegange. Ben (talk) 20 apr 2008 05:46 (UTC) :Doog mer zèlluf. Ich gaef sysoprech. --OWTB 20 apr 2008 06:21 (UTC) Trial in Lovia You have been blocked in Lovia for (I guess) a week. I, however, gave you and all the other defendants untill next wednesday to find a lawyer that will defend you. You don't need to be present at the trial yourself. Just appoint someone that can come over to Lovia and defend you. If this doesn't happen before wednesday, your first round will be up. 20 apr 2008 15:00 (UTC) :You know what?? I don't give a *. Block me for ninehundred years and I'm still smiling!!! --OWTB 20 apr 2008 15:01 (UTC) ::So you don't want a proper defence. Can you lett Alexandru confirm that this is also the case for him?? 20 apr 2008 15:05 (UTC) :::No. He will be in Romania soon. And guess what? I doesn't interest him anything. He wants, just like me, to leave Lovia anyway. We can't live with Sir Highness Dimitri on one wiki. --OWTB 20 apr 2008 15:07 (UTC) Taken notice of that. 20 apr 2008 15:08 (UTC) :Ok, do you finally block me for ever, please............ --OWTB 20 apr 2008 15:10 (UTC) Caviabedrief Nimmanswolk Neet zonne slaopzak zeen. Doe mós ouch dien bedriefkes inne gate haje. Ben (talk) 10 mei 2008 11:45 (UTC) :Esse oetstenjige minister in Libertas bös moogse waal 's dien ambassaad gaon aanmake hie. Ben (talk) 10 mei 2008 12:19 (UTC) ::Bedriefkes = gedaon. Minister = haha. :D --OWTB 10 mei 2008 13:44 (UTC) Bewerkingen Hallo, telkens ik de pagina ''recente wijzigingen open, doen m'n ogen zeer van die dikke zwarte cijfers die het aantal tekentjes aantonen. Kun jij dat wijzigen in 2 verschillende kleuren (je weet wel een kleur voor de + en een kleur voor de - ? of is dit iets heel moeilijks ? ¿Lars Washington? 14 mei 2008 08:40 (UTC) :mmm... Dat moet in de MediaWiki zitten... Ik zal eens kijken of het op te lossen is. --OWTB 14 mei 2008 13:36 (UTC) ::Als 't goed is is 't probleem opgelost. Maar let op! Je moet eerst je browserbuffer wissen om de verangeringen te zien. Als je Mozilla gebruiku: klik Reload (of Ctrl-R), Als je Firefox / IE / Opera gebruikt: Ctrl-F5, Als je Safari gebruikt: Cmd-R, of als je Konqueror gebruikt: Ctrl-R. --OWTB 14 mei 2008 13:46 (UTC) Verwijderde pagina's op La Cité K'wou eens vragen wrm je al die pagina's verwijderde ;) Greenday2 7 jun 2008 13:20 (UTC) 9 Juni Ha! Je hebt het opgegeven! Alexandru 9 jun 2008 06:21 (UTC) :Nee. Dizmorges deed internet 't niet --OWTB 9 jun 2008 13:51 (UTC) Plaetjes 'k Had gisteren een paar plaatsje gedownload voor mijn website. Ze lijken verdwenen te zijn (13 juni o een vrijdag) ? Kan je dat fixen voor mij? ¿Lars Washington? 14 jun 2008 09:03 (UTC) :Opgelost. --OWTB 14 jun 2008 13:50 (UTC) ::Hartstikke bedankt. BTW, zal je binnenkort je introductiepagina een optimistischer look kunnen geven? Ik krijg steeds de griezel wanneer ik je evenbeeld aan die galg zie. (smile) ¿Lars Washington? 14 jun 2008 15:36 (UTC) :::Haha :D --OWTB 14 jun 2008 15:38 (UTC) Dagen Ik begrijp niet waarom je hiermee doorgaat. Het maakt je wiki hier echt niet terug actief mee hoor :S. Alexandru 27 jun 2008 19:21 (UTC) :tssssssss --OWTB 28 jun 2008 10:12 (UTC) ::Nu doet mijn rechteroor pijn. (sssssssssssss.... Alexandru 28 jun 2008 14:15 (UTC) Je volharden is te bewonderen. Oops, effe iets "afgevinkt" 5 jul 2008 21:00 (UTC) ... en nou breekt m'n klomp. 5 jul 2008 21:01 (UTC) :Mm... --OWTB 6 jul 2008 06:42 (UTC) ::'t is hier net hetzelfde. Lars Washington 6 jul 2008 09:47 (UTC) :::Idd. --OWTB 6 jul 2008 09:48 (UTC) Ien sjoône verkantie toegerwenscht fanwege Lars Washington 9 jul 2008 06:33 (UTC) Afbeeldingen Hb weer " prachtige afbeeldingen op m'n pagina gezet, maar ze komen er weer niet uit (hihi). Als je effe tijd hebt ? Lars Washington 11 jul 2008 12:42 (UTC) :Hij is op verkansie. Alexandru 11 jul 2008 17:54 (UTC) ::Den zal iek wil müten wachten, frees ik. (smile) Lars Washington 11 jul 2008 19:50 (UTC) :::Wat is dat voor een geval? Alexandru 12 jul 2008 15:30 (UTC) ::::Waarom spreek je altijd in raadsels? Ik had 3 mooie afbeelding gedownload voor mijn stekkie, en zoals steeds komen ze niet te staan waar ze moeten staan. Lars Washington 12 jul 2008 18:40 (UTC) :spietlik (spijtig), het is inderdaad spietlik doat moar gie in iek hier oanweizig zien, veur de rest olles goe? Lars Washington 9 aug 2008 07:03 (UTC) ::Jao, al is good jao :D --OWTB 9 aug 2008 07:04 (UTC) :::Spijtig = spietig, spietlik = "spijtlijk" --OWTB 9 aug 2008 07:04 (UTC) Gebeurentissen in Lovia Misschien vermelden onder gebeurtenissen van gisteren, 11.8.2008 ? Lars Washington 12 aug 2008 08:03 (UTC) :Geen id. --OuWTB 12 aug 2008 12:06 (UTC) ::Hoe bedoel je, wil je het niet publiek maken dat de Koning van Lovia afstand deed van de troon en dat er een nieuwe democratie ontstaat ? Lars Washington 13 aug 2008 10:39 (UTC) :::Nou. Ok. Als je wil, mag je t doen. --OuWTB 13 aug 2008 10:40 (UTC) ::::Je weet best dat ik die taal niet machtig ben, dus laten we maar voor wat het is hé ? En nu ben ik weg (tot morgen) Lars Washington 13 aug 2008 10:54 (UTC) :::::Ja? Weet ik dat? :D Toet mörge! --OuWTB 13 aug 2008 10:57 (UTC) Punished You, OWTB, are accused by the Dáóúöbeser state for conspiring with Ben Opat. and sockpuppet creation. The preferred punishment is 10000000000000000000 months in jail. You have the right, because you are who you are, to have the process in one of the following languages, you may choose: Lèmbörgs, Kölsch, Buuls, English or Nederlands. You have the right to choose a lawyer or to defend yourself. 15 aug 2008 14:43 (UTC) :Doe maar Lèmbörgs. --OuWTB 15 aug 2008 14:49 (UTC) :: Sorry there was some worong with the information about the trial. Lemborgs and Kölsch, Buuls, arent avaible ~~ :::Oej. That's too bad. Then English. --OuWTB 15 aug 2008 14:56 (UTC) ::::OK. then trial will now start on your talk page 15 aug 2008 14:57 (UTC) :::::Haha :D --OuWTB 15 aug 2008 14:58 (UTC) First trial thingy: Why created you a sock puppet? 15 aug 2008 14:59 (UTC) :For the fun. --OuWTB 15 aug 2008 15:01 (UTC) Second trial thingy: Your fun wasnt at it best when you created the sockpuppet 15 aug 2008 15:03 (UTC) :Ok. --OuWTB 15 aug 2008 15:03 (UTC) Third trial thingy: Now you may chose the weapon which you will do suicide: revolver or Toxic cookies 15 aug 2008 15:07 (UTC) :Toxic cookies. --OuWTB 15 aug 2008 15:07 (UTC) ::Ok 15 aug 2008 15:08 (UTC) :::If you block yourself forever you have eat them 15 aug 2008 15:11 (UTC) ::::I see. --OuWTB 15 aug 2008 15:12 (UTC) :::::Now eat them 15 aug 2008 15:14 (UTC) ::::::Zou je wel wille hè :D --OuWTB 15 aug 2008 15:15 (UTC) ::::::Of moet ik ze me aan jou voere? --OuWTB 15 aug 2008 15:15 (UTC) :::::::Nein. OP de verpakking staat Only for OWTB 15 aug 2008 15:16 (UTC) ::::::::Hier komt het treintje! --OuWTB 15 aug 2008 15:16 (UTC\ :::::::::Ill~egal only for OWTB part of OWTB trial 15 aug 2008 15:17 (UTC) ::::::::::Tsjoek tsjoek... --OuWTB 15 aug 2008 15:19 (UTC) :::::nOT FOR PIERLOT.. 15 aug 2008 15:20 (UTC) ::::::Dat was echt al een verrukkelijk korreltje, niet waar? --OuWTB 15 aug 2008 15:21 (UTC) ::::::gOED JE WORD BES~HCOTEN MET EEN REVOLVER PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF. 15 aug 2008 15:22 (UTC) ::::::::Oej... Je hebt je waarschuwing genegeerd. Je hebt grondwet artikel recht punt 7: Nemes haet 't rech emes te vermoorde of te verwónje behauve es zien eige laeve geveer löp. '' overtreden en volgens grondwet artikel blokrecht punt 1 Negere van waorsjoewinge moet je nu geblokkeerd worden... --OuWTB 15 aug 2008 15:24 (UTC) :Niet viel loos hier wat ? Lars Washington 22 aug 2008 16:20 (UTC) ::Nae, hie is idd neet väöl loeas. --OuWTB 23 aug 2008 09:03 (UTC) Wat een grappig trial :D Pierlot McCrooke jan 16, 2010 15:03 (UTC) Óplaeving Waat zaes se d'reuver? :-) --Ben (talk) 9 nov 2008 15:57 (UTC) :Sjoean. Noe de perktiek nag. --OuWTB 9 nov 2008 17:18 (UTC) :Wanneer pas je je gebruikerspagina aan ? Ik bedoel met datum etc... Enne, bedankt voor je inzet in Lovia hoor.(knipoog) Lars Washington 14 nov 2008 12:18 (UTC) ::Danke voor het informeren :) --OuWTB 14 nov 2008 14:59 (UTC) Esopieneshte :O neuv tuupasslijk veur de tied van 't jear. Nu de uitspraak nog :D Alexandru 16 dec 2008 15:50 (UTC) : :O --OoWeThBe 16 dec 2008 15:50 (UTC) Roemeens lijkt op Limburgs. Sjomaasj - Şomaj (Sjomaazj) :P --Alexandru 16 dec 2008 15:54 (UTC) : Limburgs is dan ook de perfecte taal --OoWeThBe 16 dec 2008 15:56 (UTC) Neuv plaetjes ... Alexandru 28 dec 2008 19:41 (UTC) ::Pffffff, je had me dat ook vroeger kunnen zeggen dat ik kon verwijzen naar commons door er een zo van de haken omheen te zetten die ik hier nu niet direct terugvindt. Ik kom steeds achterop en raak geen bal verder. Jammer. Esopo Isaac Ustinov 29 dec 2008 08:36 (UTC) ::: ... Que? --Alexandru 29 dec 2008 12:38 (UTC) Je houdt van blokkeren? :) :Hoezo? Wil jij dan ok geblokkeerd worden? (6)--OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 15:19 (UTC) Hahahha --Bucureştean 25 jun 2009 19:52 (UTC) :Hij wilde een grote pagina hebben, merk ik! :D Bart K 26 jun 2009 04:59 (UTC) ::(((A))) --OuWTB 26 jun 2009 13:35 (UTC) Alpaka Ziezo, aangepast! Wanneer het je uitkomt en je er zin in hebt, ik bedoel maar ''je moet je gevoelens vooral geen geweld aandoen, kan je vanzelfsprekend échte Limburgse ondertitels zetten bij de afbeeldingen die ik in de loop der tijd heb opgehaald. Enne, BTW, wanneer haal je nu eens die galg van je gebruikspagina, of heb je iets met galgen? [[Afbeelding:Europese Unie.png|20px Aesopos]] 27 jun 2009 07:49 (UTC) :Dat is geen probleem. Die galg is m'n vriend, dus die blijft ;) --OuWTB 27 jun 2009 07:50 (UTC) :Hoe zeg je: Voor galg en rad opgroeien '' in het Limburgs? [[Afbeelding:Europese Unie.png|20px Aesopos]] 27 jun 2009 07:57 (UTC) ::Letterlijk: ''veur galge-r èn raaje-r ópgröjje(n). --OuWTB 27 jun 2009 07:57 (UTC) http://nl.postapo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Speciaal:RecenteWijzigingen&days=300 Groeten, Bucu :P 12 jul 2009 18:10 (UTC) :Heb jij Pietje aangemaakt??? :'( --82.171.95.220 13 jul 2009 07:11 (UTC) ::Nee.. --OuWTB 13 jul 2009 07:45 (UTC) Graag gedaan, makker, BTW, je hangt er nog steeds... Lars Washington nov 8, 2009 11:32 (UTC) :Idd :P --OuWTB nov 8, 2009 12:18 (UTC) ::Secret discussions! :O :P --Bucurestean nov 12, 2009 18:23 (UTC) :::Moet jij iets van zeggen op ro-wikicity :P --OuWTB nov 16, 2009 06:01 (UTC) ::::Landj is een donkerder achterkamertje dan RoWikicity! :'( --Bucurestean nov 16, 2009 22:22 (UTC) :::::Nietes. Wij zijn nog actief :P --OuWTB nov 17, 2009 06:37 (UTC) ::::::Qua duisternis, zou landj net als Ayaan Hirsi Ali zijn en RoWikicity als Obama (A) --Bucurestean nov 17, 2009 13:44 (UTC) :::::::Die eerste ken ik niet en niemand hier moet Obama, dus het gaat er slecht uitzien voor ro.wikicity :P --OuWTB nov 17, 2009 17:48 (UTC) :::::::: Ik bedoel qua huidskleur, hoe donker de "achterkamertjes" zijn. Ayaan (landj) is pikzwart, RoWikicity is maar een beetje bruinig. :P --Bucurestean nov 17, 2009 17:59 (UTC) :::::::::Tss. --OuWTB nov 17, 2009 18:27 (UTC) :::::::::::Dat is een "ja, dass ist richtig?" :D --Bucurestean nov 17, 2009 19:09 (UTC) ::::::::::::Nein, 'nen "doe bös e bietje dómb i miener öjg" :P --OuWTB nov 17, 2009 19:16 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Am înţeles că eşti un ţăran retardat, futu-ţi vaca! --Bucurestean nov 17, 2009 19:28 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Waal i g'r zjuuster spraokfemielje blieven è. Inkel Doetsj is hie haeraangestange :P --OuWTB nov 17, 2009 19:30 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: Limba română este foarte apropriată de limbile germanice. Nu se spune că sunt limbi indo-europene? Aşa că ţine-ţi gura! :D --Bucurestean nov 17, 2009 19:34 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Conflict de modificare? :P --Bucurestean nov 17, 2009 19:35 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Indoetsj (indo-europeene) aer 'n "euverspraokfemielje" èn gein "spraokfemielje" ezèns sjoeanlieking zoea. Es se mich nag vólgs - zieëker èng :P - den wèts se noe dessen euver g'r plenk höjts :P --OuWTB nov 17, 2009 19:36 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Te înţeleg foarte bine, căci limburgheza este doar un dialect şi atât. Dar nu înţeleg care este logica ta de-a gândi că o familie superioară de limbi n-o fi o familie adevărată de limbi? Îmi explici?! :D --Bucurestean nov 17, 2009 19:39 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Daes mir èng :P Èng "euverlik spraokfemielje", mer 'n "euverspraokfemielje". Doe begrieps t'r nieks venne zoear ezeen :P --OuWTB nov 17, 2009 19:42 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Tu habar nu ai ce ţi-am spus adineauri, nu este aşa prostănacule? :P --Bucurestean nov 17, 2009 19:44 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Am să te las în pace, că tot nu o să pricepi nimic :P. Îţi doresc o noapte plăcută, fă ceea ce trebuie să faci (chestia aia cu vaca...) şi mai gândeşte-te un pic. Salut! --Bucurestean nov 17, 2009 19:49 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Sniesper :( - "sjnìspa": ja dat is een leenwoord van het Franse "je ne sais pas" met Limburgs accent en aangeboren talent om goed andere talen te spreken :P betekenis is wel anders ;) - Dóch noe höbbe 'ch èrren tied óm luuksem óm tö kieke, zoea gaone 'ch wiedkiekereske (locativus diminutivus van "wiedkieker": richting het televisietje) óm g'm zie nuujs zeen ei :P Slâ! --OuWTB nov 17, 2009 19:51 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Ce bine că cedezi, aşa îmi place mie. Salut! --Bucurestean nov 17, 2009 19:54 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::A, aproape uitsasem. Încă ceva: ia-ţi vaca de-aicea şi futu-ţi-o! :P --Bucurestean nov 17, 2009 19:56 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Het nieuws om 9 uur??? Zeker op Limburg TV haha :P --Bucurestean nov 17, 2009 19:59 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Of de 24-uurszender. Maar die hebben ze buiten Limburg zeker en vast nog niet :P --OuWTB nov 17, 2009 20:02 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Jawel, maar da's voor fags :P. Voor het geval dat je het nog niet wist, maar hier hebben we 300 kanalen :S (nee, niet via de satelliet) --Bucurestean nov 17, 2009 20:03 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Wij een stuk of 40, waarvan de meeste Deutsch. We zitten aangesloten op 't Duitse netwerk :P --OuWTB nov 17, 2009 20:06 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Wat moet je anders in mofferd. --Bucurestean nov 17, 2009 20:06 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L1, L2, TV Limburg etc :P Maar goed, nu ben ik echt weg è :P Slâ! (en succes met je ps3huiswerkdingetje) --OuWTB nov 17, 2009 20:09 (UTC) Nu ţi-e ruşine Alex? Futuţi vaca? Nici măcar n-are sens. Nu e frumos să îţi baţi joc de unu' care nu ştie limba română. --'Ervinutz' fib 12, 2010 11:39 (UTC) : Scz, confundam oile cu vacile :)) Eh, ştie şi el ce i-am spus, pentru că i-am explicat totul după discuţia asta inutilă pe mess. Aşa suntem noi obişnuiţi în Olanda, să ne înjurăm unul pe altul toată ziua. --Bucurestean fib 12, 2010 13:33 (UTC) Alpake (2) Waar komen al die gebruikers ineens vandaan? Het is zeker niet onwaarschijnlijk dat dáár nog een paar oude sokpopjes tussen zitten? --Bucurestean dec 6, 2009 11:56 (UTC) :Geen idee. Ik heb er niets mee te maken. (zie li.wikt maar, ik kan veel tegelijk, maar niet zóveel :P) --OuWTB dec 6, 2009 12:41 (UTC) ::Tss, ik verwees niet naar jou jong :P --Bucurestean dec 6, 2009 13:40 (UTC) :::Nee, dat weet ik, maar ik dacht dat ik het maar zou zeggen è :P --OuWTB dec 6, 2009 13:48 (UTC) ::::Hahha :P Gewoon voor de "zekerheid". --Bucurestean dec 6, 2009 13:51 (UTC) :::::Idd :P --OuWTB dec 6, 2009 14:07 (UTC) ::::::Er staat een mooie energiecentrale bij afslag Montfort op de A2 :P Typerend voor je dorp? hehe (A) --82.171.95.220 jan 2, 2010 20:18 (UTC) :::::::Die centrale staat bij Maasbracht, zoiets 10 km van de stad Montfort af. Wij hebben de vuilnisbelt al ;) --OuWTB jan 3, 2010 08:41 (UTC) ::::::::: :D --Bucurestean jan 9, 2010 17:08 (UTC) Op zoek naar een leuke afbeelding? Of had je wat anders van me verwacht? --Lars jan 11, 2010 15:28 (UTC) :Van mij mag je best een afbeeldingetje opladen. Dat is de vrijheid van Mäöres :) --OuWTB jan 11, 2010 15:28 (UTC) ::Afbeeldinkje, buitenlander :P --Bucurestean jan 11, 2010 19:08 (UTC) :::Ik kan er niets aan doen dat Hollanders hun diminutieven op een veelste lastige manier vormen. Li is tenminste logisch: altijd -ke, behalve na ch en f: -ske en na t en d -eke. --OuWTB jan 11, 2010 20:39 (UTC) ::::Mja, Nederland he... --Bucurestean jan 11, 2010 21:03 (UTC) Sitenotice Dizdaags is 't 14 jannewarie 2009. Me haet op dit memènt 874 pazjena's. Time to change that ;) --Bucurestean jan 14, 2010 15:03 (UTC) : :P --OuWTB jan 14, 2010 15:34 (UTC) Taal Qua taal: moet je hier ook perse deze Limburgse dialect spreken? Ik ben er zelf nogal slecht in, als inwoner van het Hoge Noorden. Dr. Magnus jan 21, 2010 20:28 (UTC) :streektaal*. Op overlegpagina's enzo is Nederlands en Engels ook goed, maar de pagina's moeten in het Limburgs. --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 22, 2010 07:03 (UTC) Börgersmeister Haes se nag örges staadvriehed ómb mir börgersmeistersjap tö verlieëne? Den haech get edoon :) Bart K jan 22, 2010 08:22 (UTC) :Óppeberg èn spaederkómmenj gemèndjer mesjiens? :) --`OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 22, 2010 16:19 (UTC) ::Ich haeje mich waal mitter aoling Bergssteins aezelig. Bart K jan 25, 2010 15:36 (UTC) :::'s Richtig :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 25, 2010 17:49 (UTC) Hola, spreek je nu ook al mandarijns, of is het koreaans ? --Lars Washington fib 2, 2010 18:27 (UTC) :Nee, dat spreek ik niet. Het zijn wel idd Chinese tekens (geen Koreaanse, die zijn anders). Ik heb wat elementaire kennis van Chinese tekens en ik heb het toegepast op één van de oorspronkelijke Mäöreser talen. --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 2, 2010 18:48 (UTC) Mijn UP Hartstikke bedankt!--Lars Washington fib 5, 2010 12:54 (UTC) :Gaer gedaon :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 5, 2010 13:35 (UTC) Categorie:Daag Ik zie dat je weer helemaal alleen probeert de dagen te scheppen. Je verdient een dikke pluim voor je doorzettingsvermogen... --Lars Washington fib 7, 2010 12:07 (UTC) :Dank je :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 7, 2010 12:12 (UTC) RoWikicity Wijngaarden minste RoWikicity please? Kinda woestijn ..:)) :Ehh... Ik volg er geen sikkepit van amigo. --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 11, 2010 17:50 (UTC) ::Vorbeşte româneşte să te înţelegem şi noi :P --Bucurestean fib 11, 2010 17:56 (UTC) ::: Ik krijg de status van sysop en bureaucraat hier? Ik zie geen deal; --'Ervinutz' fib 12, 2010 11:35 (UTC) ::::Waarom zou je op stq.nation sysop worden? --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 12, 2010 13:43 (UTC) ::::: Omdat het project is verlaten. --'Ervinutz' fib 12, 2010 13:47 (UTC) ::::::Dat is een ijzeren reden. Ik geef je wel je rechten. --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 12, 2010 13:49 (UTC) ::::::: :P Ik vraag me af wat hij van plan is. --Bucurestean fib 12, 2010 13:52 (UTC) :::::::: Mă rog... --'Ervinutz' fib 12, 2010 13:53 (UTC) Over 20 minuten is je ijzersterke idool op tv op NL2 :P --Bucurestean fib 15, 2010 19:37 (UTC) :Geert? --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 15, 2010 19:40 (UTC) ::Jawohl. Btw die chappie op m'n wiki is een soort Pierlot, dus maak 'm aub niet te blij oid ;) --Bucurestean fib 15, 2010 19:48 (UTC) :::Dat had ik inmiddels al wel door ja :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 15, 2010 19:49 (UTC) ::::I request admin and bureaucratship here ;) Or adminship ;(. --Erwin(mesaje| ) fib 28, 2010 13:35 (UTC) Verkaoze Doe bös verkaoze toet e midglieje dèr veurkamer Mäöresès. Wètveurstèller kèns se hie vinje. --OuWTBsjrief-mich mie 1, 2010 05:45 (UTC) Vlagk Angering is gwönsj :) Bart K mie 8, 2010 15:22 (UTC) :Èn verzeuker verzóch aere :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich mie 8, 2010 16:07 (UTC) Een bloempje voor jou ;) BLOEM. mei 15, 2010 17:20 (UTC) :Wat attent van je :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 15, 2010 17:37 (UTC) ::Hahaha those articles --Bucu mei 23, 2010 11:44 (UTC) --Bucu mei 23, 2010 11:44 (UTC) :::'t Is hier ook maar stil hé? mei 30, 2010 17:32 (UTC) ::::Ja :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 31, 2010 05:14 (UTC) :::::Waarom maak je niet wat artikels over taal aan? In Lovia doe je dat wel, en da's in 't Engels :p jun 1, 2010 09:12 (UTC) ::::::tsja, ik houd t alleen op n wiki nooit lang vol :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 1, 2010 15:48 (UTC) Hi! Hi OWTB! I don't see you for much time, what's up? Misterr (u|t| ) jul 1, 2010 08:05 (UTC) :Eh.. I've got more wikis which require my help :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jul 1, 2010 13:18 (UTC) zeg e zeg e is limburgisj moeilijk om te proat? Kijk ik probeer het maar het is wat moeilijk. Mellisánder Chilonides aug 15, 2010 09:24 (UTC) :Als je d'r niet bekend mee bent zou ik d'r niet aan beginnen :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich aug 15, 2010 09:29 (UTC) Duzenden deletes Heb je goed aan gedaan :) okt 3, 2010 20:44 (UTC) :We zijn toch al lang niet meer de grootste wikinatie, dus die troep moest 'ns druit :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich okt 4, 2010 04:46 (UTC) ::Welja. Wat rode links moedigt trouwens aan tot het aanmaken van nieuwe pagina's ;) okt 4, 2010 12:59 (UTC) :::Zo zou je t ook kunnen bekijken :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich okt 4, 2010 16:45 (UTC) Aanpasjing dèr póllediegkshuuegdje Mie gvuuel zaet dfr det kinnen aanpasje. Ich zèlf d8 aan 'nem ónangerlikem raoje dae vertaengewuuerjig wuuerdj dórch al aezelig bruker die mieër es 250 bewèrkinger hae gdaon. Den daobie luuj die zich aangemèldj höbben èn die zich aafmèlje m'ouch kinne. Die raod besluut óp invloojelikr huuegdje de zieëteler èndz. Oed die zieëteler vólgendj den die besloeting èn 't staotsvare. Wiejr ouch 'n euverhed aan bv. 5 tót 8 luuj èn inkel sikkertaer die bv. oetstenjighijjer aan zich nömme. Det euverlag gesjijjer stroumspóstelik. Wa zaes? Bart K nov 6, 2010 19:17 (UTC) :Zoea, èng verkeziginger? :P Wae wiltj v'r den im raoje zeen? --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 7, 2010 06:57 (UTC) ::Jae, hes nanne naom? Han noe 4 gvöldj. Mesjiens Umbel es dem kins brieke? Bart K nov 7, 2010 13:22 (UTC) :::Weit neet óf ich dem zienen e-pós höb. Ich zöl èns kieke zaon. --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 7, 2010 14:25 (UTC) ::::Kiek èns :) Bart K nov 8, 2010 09:12 (UTC) Haj :-) Ben (talk) nov 8, 2010 11:03 (UTC) :Hej :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 8, 2010 18:09 (UTC) Ziej den? ^ Bart K nov 21, 2010 18:03 (UTC) :Ich vólg èng... --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 22, 2010 05:50 (UTC) ::Laomè. Bart K nov 25, 2010 12:42 (UTC) :::Good :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 25, 2010 16:46 (UTC) Kan mijn begrafenis worden uitgezonden? :P Bucu dec 4, 2010 13:21 (UTC) :Hahaha :P Zondag? --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 4, 2010 16:52 (UTC) Pub Je hebt een date! :P Bucu dec 9, 2010 16:41 (UTC) :Hahaha, nee, ik heb geen datum :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 9, 2010 17:02 (UTC) MIG Kintj 4 't lovisj medèl aannömme ven www. -> Website: www.? Bart K dec 18, 2010 08:28 (UTC) :Jao. Ich wól de MIG nag gans ehenj nömme :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 18, 2010 09:14 (UTC) congress So when can i run? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 27, 2010 18:15 (UTC) :Well, you're already elected (sort of :P). You are a member of a party and if you're party gets enough votes you're in. GM is one of our largest parties, so that wouldn't be a problem. --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 27, 2010 18:16 (UTC) :::I see, thanks! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 27, 2010 18:22 (UTC) Kintj v'r e liesverbandj aangaon es PVIR-LBP? Ós pergram geliekentj väöl. MartijnM dec 28, 2010 10:31 (UTC) :Eh.. Ich kiek èf det leujelik meugelik zie. 'ch Sjik dir e-n e-pósberich :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 28, 2010 10:32 (UTC) Feds Guess we need some Limburgian help in the elections. En zelfs als ze alleen op jou stemmen is het goed, want dan kunnen Donia en ik onze stemmen op jou terugnemen en ergens anders voor gebruiken. Momenteel hebben we gezamenlijk 27 stemmen, dat zou dus zo'n 6,75 stem pp betekenen. Als Ben en Bart hun major's gebruiken om jou te steunen, hebben wij 33 stemmen. Oftewel zo'n 8,25 pp. Pierlot, Hillybilly en Bart waarschijnlijk vallen allemaal af. Alyssa en Abrahams hebben elk 4 of 5 stemmen, maar volgens mij moet er nog een aantal Waldeners en CPL.nm'ers stemmen, dus reken maar niet op ons huidige voorsprongetje van 1 stem :P. Cristian Latin jan 8, 2011 21:35 (UTC) :En waarom vertel je mij dat en niet Bart en Ben? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 9, 2011 08:16 (UTC) ::Mss is B1 je achterneef en B2 je buurjongen? :P Cristian Latin jan 9, 2011 11:56 (UTC) :::Achterneef? Hahaha, nee dat is S1 :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 9, 2011 11:58 (UTC) ::::En dan nog :P Cristian Latin jan 9, 2011 11:59 (UTC) :::::Wat nog? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 9, 2011 12:06 (UTC) ::::::Niet moeilijk doen, volgens mij is er anno 2011 nog geen taalbarrière op de Waal. Ik ben Boussaboun niet he. Je wil ons gewoon fucken :P Cristian Latin jan 9, 2011 12:07 (UTC) :::::::Hahaha :P Er zijn hier geen taalproblemen man :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 9, 2011 17:52 (UTC) ::::::::Idd, dat impliceert dat je ons probeert te fucken :P Cristian Latin jan 9, 2011 21:30 (UTC) :::::::::Eigenlijk volg ik het niet meer :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 10, 2011 05:52 (UTC) Ervanuit gaande dat je sowieso geen PM zult worden - en dat ook niet ambieerd, Oos, kan ik vast wel mijn major vote op mezelf zetten zodat ik negen stemmen heb en daarmee mijn verkiezing zeker(der) stel. Bucu zou hetzelfde kunnen doen. Dan is het natuurlijk inderdaad belangrijk dat Ben en Bart óók stemmen. Eventueel zouden we met wat gegoochel ook Hannis nog wel wat extra steun kunnen geven. Komt helemaal goed. :) Pierius Magnus jan 9, 2011 10:43 (UTC) :Update: Hillbilly is inmiddels al twee dagen teruggetreden uit de verkiezingen en Pierlot is 1 jaar geblokkeerd en kun je dus vrijwel zeker afschrijven. Justin is zo inactief in de politiek dat het onwaarschijnlijk is dat Walden het risico zal willen lopen iemand te steunen die mogelijk niet eens zal stemmen. Met wat gepuzzel en herverdeel moet negen punten p.p. mogelijk zijn. :P Pierius Magnus jan 9, 2011 10:47 (UTC) ::OK :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 9, 2011 10:49 (UTC) :Top! Als je het bovengenoemde B & B even kan voorleggen zou mooi zijn - er is overigens geen haast bij want we hebben nog wel twee weken de tijd voor de verkiezingen verlopen. :) Pierius Magnus jan 9, 2011 10:56 (UTC) ::We zullen zien :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 9, 2011 11:02 (UTC) ::: Ik weet dat buiten de randstad alles een tempootje lager gebeurt :)) Cristian Latin jan 9, 2011 11:55 (UTC) ::::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 9, 2011 11:56 (UTC) :::Die verdraaide Zuidelijke-Boergondische mentaliteit ook! :P Pierius Magnus jan 9, 2011 12:00 (UTC) ::::De Noordelijke Nederlanders dan è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 9, 2011 12:06 (UTC) :::::Ik zit er tussen in :D Cristian Latin jan 9, 2011 12:08 (UTC) ::::Tussen 't hoge Noorden en zwoele Zuiden is een wereld van verschil, priatel. :) Pierius Magnus jan 9, 2011 12:19 (UTC) :::::Zo zjwoel zijn we nu ook weer niet anders :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 9, 2011 17:51 (UTC) :::::: Tss ^^ Cristian Latin jan 9, 2011 21:30 (UTC) :::::::Roemenen zijn wel heel zjwoel (A) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 10, 2011 05:52 (UTC) :::::::: Cristian Latin jan 10, 2011 14:29 (UTC) :::::::::Weet je eigenlijk wel wat "zjwoel" is? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 10, 2011 15:15 (UTC) ::::::::::http://nl.wiktionary.org/wiki/zwoel Cristian Latin jan 10, 2011 15:53 (UTC) :::::::::::Oh :P Wij geven d'r toch wel 'n andere betekenis aan: http://de.wiktionary.org/wiki/schwul :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 10, 2011 15:57 (UTC) ::::::::::::Wie is hier de Duitser, gij of ik? :D Btw, jouw OP staat vol van de grappige comments :P http://landj.wikia.com/wiki/Euverl%C3%A8k_gebroeker:Ooswesthoesbes#9_Juni. Cristian Latin jan 10, 2011 21:07 (UTC) :::::::::::::Hahahah :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 11, 2011 10:14 (UTC) PM Donia Raad eens wie er nu 18 punten heeft? Ikke... En Yuri 14. :) Pierius Magnus jan 14, 2011 18:56 (UTC) :We kunnen nu twee dingen doen: herverdelen van stemmetjes om 100% zeker iedereen in het congres te krijgen. Of nog twee van die 3-punters naar mij toe waarna de eerste conservatieve PM een feit is. Pierius Magnus jan 14, 2011 18:59 (UTC) ::Herverdelen, zoals ik in de mail heb gezet. Straks stapt Dimitri nog op als jij PM wordt, P''ierius ''M''agnus :P. We moeten gewoon onze winst behouden, namelijk 4 zetels tov Walden (2 of 3) en CPL.nm (3). Jongens, gefeliciteerd :P Cristian Latin jan 14, 2011 23:12 (UTC) :::Ja.. :P In ieder geval blijft Mäöres actief nu :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 15, 2011 09:00 (UTC) :::: Haha. Trouwens ik had een soort "stemcode" voor CCPL in gedachte... wat ik wil voorstellen na de verkiezingen. Dat we allemaal eensgezind stemmen volgens ons programma. Lijkt me een best interessante situatie in de Tweede Kamer dan :P Cristian Latin jan 15, 2011 09:17 (UTC) :::::Hahaha, zo SGP mogelijk dus :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 15, 2011 09:19 (UTC) ::::::Weet je hoeveel sterker je bent als je eensgezind bent :P Alleen zijn we nu niet de kleinste partij (SGP), maar de grootste partij in de kamer (6) Cristian Latin jan 15, 2011 09:20 (UTC) :::::::Hahaha :P Mäöres en Lovia bij elkaar brengen is ook terug te zien in de politiek :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 15, 2011 09:22 (UTC) :::::::: :P Misschien een fusie? :D Cristian Latin jan 15, 2011 09:22 (UTC) (hehe) :::::::::Ik heb Dimi al 'ns een vereeniging onder kroon voorgesteld (zal vast nog wel op user talk:DimiTalen staan), maar daar was 'ie geen voorstander van :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 15, 2011 09:24 (UTC) :::::::::: Hahahaha WTF :)) Ik ga slapen ik kan er niet meer tegen :P Cristian Latin jan 15, 2011 09:29 (UTC) :::::::::::Hahaha, succes d'rmee :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 15, 2011 09:30 (UTC) ::::::::::Oos kun je die Major voor mij ff op Hannis zetten. Dan red je hem ook meteen voor de "red line". Ik ben met een minor ook al best blij. :D Pierius Magnus jan 15, 2011 10:42 (UTC) :::::::::::Heb ik dat dan nog niet gedaan? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 15, 2011 10:49 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oh, had ik ff gemist. :P Pierius Magnus jan 15, 2011 10:50 (UTC) :::::::::::::Good aezelig, jónk :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 15, 2011 10:53 (UTC) Benopat Er bestaan ook andere communicatiemiddelen, of je kunt ook gewoon aanbellen bij je buurjongen :)) Cristian Latin jan 20, 2011 18:51 (UTC) :Scheelt wel een hoop moeite. Anders blijf je doorgaan met iedere dag dat 'ie nog kan stemmen af te tellen en is het eindresultaat dat 'ie misschien wel helemaal niet stemt. Als je nooit op wikia zit lees je de berichtjes immers ook niet. :P Pierius Magnus jan 20, 2011 19:44 (UTC) ::Hij heeft zich al opgegeven, dus ik tel alleen maar af om af te tellen :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 21, 2011 06:07 (UTC) :::Zich al opgegeven? Voor wat? Cristian Latin jan 21, 2011 17:51 (UTC) ::::Ministerpost :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 22, 2011 09:04 (UTC) Kun je je minor stem van mij naar Donia zetten... en je support van jou naar mij? :P Ik heb zo'n donkerbruin vermoeden namelijk :)) dit moet de best mogelijke positie zijn (wij allemaal 12 stemmen, dus elected + CCPL premier). Cristian Latin jan 25, 2011 19:15 (UTC) :Gedaan. --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 26, 2011 06:10 (UTC) Rechtszaak We hebben nog een advocaat nodig nu de meeste het laten afvallen. Zou jij misschien één van de advocaten willen zijn een pleidooitje ter verdediging van mij, Bucu en Steiner willen houden voor 18 februari? Alvast bedankt en zo niet, dan ook goed. :) Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) fib 16, 2011 18:58 (UTC) :Gaat me helaas niet lukken jong :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 17, 2011 10:10 (UTC) ::Och, je hebt nog tot en met morgen (de 18e) mocht je je nog bedenken! En zo niet dan heb ik al twee geweldige advocaten die heel goed zijn in het herhalen van wat ik zeg. :D Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) fib 17, 2011 10:22 (UTC) ::: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 17, 2011 12:26 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome. But I didn't get the second part of your message (I don't speak Limburgisch). HORTON11 mei 24, 2011 16:44 (UTC) Where would you recommend me to buy a house. If there is any historic areas I would love to live there (and luckily my ded loves historic places a lot, cause were moving to the oldest town in Belgium). HORTON11 mei 25, 2011 12:56 (UTC) Sjoean des se dóch dórchgeis :) S'hölp broeks, zègk! Bart K jun 11, 2011 10:34 (UTC) :Good, ich laot dich den get weite :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 11, 2011 11:20 (UTC) Diplomatie I was wondering if you would like to exchange ambassadors with Brunant as a way to have good relations? HORTON11 aug 5, 2011 15:38 (UTC) :Sure, if you can provide us with a spot for our embassy :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich aug 5, 2011 17:53 (UTC) Well, embassies would be located in Koningstad, but you are free to pick which neighborhood/location. HORTON11 aug 5, 2011 18:10 (UTC) :Perhaps Koningstad Centrum, 1 Carrington Avenue? --OuWTBsjrief-mich aug 5, 2011 18:24 (UTC) Yes that's fine. HORTON11 aug 5, 2011 19:05 (UTC) :I think a suitable location for the Brunanter Embassy would be Centrum van Saenteim, perhaps Huidstraot 11 next to the Adlibitan Embassy? --OuWTBsjrief-mich aug 5, 2011 20:41 (UTC) "Comments" uitzetten Hey OWTB, ik vroeg me af hoe het komt dat de "comments" (die vervelende berichten onderaan op pagina's) hier en op Stad en Nation uitstaan als je Monobook bekijkt? Is er daarvoor een soort code toegevoegd, denk je? (Ik ben namelijk een klein projectje aan het voorbereiden en daar zou ik die vervelende prutsen graag afzetten!) [[User:DimiTalen|'Dimi'Talen]] jun 3, 2012 10:40 (UTC) :Ze zitten gewoon niet geprogrammeerd in de skin. Wikia ontwikkelt monobook niet verder, dus alles aan rotzooi dat ze aangemaakt hebben nadat ze van monobook afgestapt zijn is afwezig in monobook. --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 3, 2012 10:43 (UTC) House Perhaps you could do the same in Brunant. I'm sure congressman Ilava wouldn't mind a nice summer home by the Mediterranean. HORTON11: • jun 13, 2012 16:50 (UTC) :Didn't I already? In that case I surely have to do that! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 13, 2012 16:51 (UTC) Well, you can choose from medieval villages to 1960s modern neighborhoods. And you could find the time to visit a relation of yours. HORTON11: • jun 13, 2012 17:00 (UTC) :I bought a house in the historical city of Brunantstad :) :Hahaha, I've got more relatives than I could ever imagine! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 13, 2012 17:01 (UTC) There is an English footballer who shares my last name. I doubt he's related to me, but there's no harm in saying he is. And my mom's 96 year old aunt used to say she was descended from some counts in Belgium. In bot cases, there's no real way to prove it, but also who can really disprove. HORTON11: • jun 13, 2012 17:10 (UTC) :Well, eventually we're all related, whether it's through Adam and Eve or through that small group mutated monkeys :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 13, 2012 17:12 (UTC) Oos, are you watching the Dutch play? You might not be happy unless you are anti-Dutch. HORTON11: • jun 13, 2012 19:10 (UTC) How did you change the page prefixes to Limburgish (e.g. user --> gebroeker)? I guessed it was using some files in the MediaWiki namespace, but I couldn't find them. --Semyon jun 14, 2012 10:02 (UTC) :@Horton: Yes, I did :P Though, for us it's nothing bad. In this part of Limburg there are more supporters for Germany than for "Holland". Schade Holland, alles ist vorbei! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 14, 2012 16:40 (UTC) :@Semyon: this wiki was created as a Limburgish language wiki. You can't manually change any of the so-called "magic words". The MediaWiki namespace can translate everything except for these because they are also namespaces and it could create defects in linking (Talk:Mäöres becoming a red link f.e.). --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 14, 2012 16:42 (UTC) They practically have no chance of advancing after yesterday's result. Unless they beat the Portuguese by a lot. HORTON11: • jun 14, 2012 16:49 (UTC) :That ain't gonna happen :P They sort of deserved it because of their arrogance: "We are easily going to win from Denmark," so we don't play decently :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 14, 2012 16:52 (UTC) ::They need to play Huntelaar from the start, and Robben needs to learn how to pass. So are you a fan of die Mannschaft then? In my house we can tolerate fans of any team except Portugal and Cristiano. HORTON11: • :::I'm not really a football fan, but if I had to choose I would be pro-Sweden, or else Denmark or Germany :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 14, 2012 17:00 (UTC) Gebruikerspagina Zou je mijn gebruikerspagina even naar het Limburgs kunnen vertalen? 4kant,6 (euverlègk) 15 aug 2012 12:24 (UTC) :Zal ik zo doen :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15 aug 2012 15:46 (UTC) Maybe we should bribe people for voting For Maores.? But I think that isn't a good idea Pierlot McCrooke 19 aug 2012 18:46 (UTC) :No, this time we do it fair ;) If we don't get it, it's not the end of the world :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20 aug 2012 10:02 (UTC) ::well it wasn't meant seriously. We can try again for the 2014 Games Pierlot McCrooke 20 aug 2012 10:19 (UTC) :::If they are held :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20 aug 2012 10:31 (UTC) ::::Horton did the same for Brunant 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 20 aug 2012 15:40 (UTC) :::::Yeah well, if Brunant wins by being a pussy, let them be a pussy. Mäöres is a bear :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20 aug 2012 17:00 (UTC) Verkeziginger 2012 Bèsten broekersbörger dès lenjes, Gaere wille 'ch öch aanwieze toet g'r '''verkeziginger' haersjiks dès jaors. I gezer verkeziginger zeentj g'r oedgenuuedig óm eur stöm tö bringe doerendj zeptèmbere (hèrsmaondje) ven g'm viefèntwèntjigstem euvertoet g'm dèrtigstem. Wiltj g'r eurzèlf verkezigber stömme den ziem midmuuegelik. Gaere mót g'r den - wen me zich aansloeter bie 'ner rèds bestäöndjer partieë - e stroumsberich versjikken achter Oos Wes Ilave, vermèljendj die midgliedjswaeringspartieë, die moeaterhed (nör i g'm Hoeaglèmbörgsje) èn dietj stroumspósheimsnómber. Wen me-n 'n èèg partieë óprichter, mót me det zèlvendjen ouch doon èn me mót de vórm óp g'm verkezigingsforömme invölle veur g'm viefèntwèntjigstem. Nuujhijjer èn inlichtinger euver g'm stömme völger zaon. Mid vröndjeliker biehèlsjing, Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 22 sep 2012 09:44 (UTC) Stömming i 2012ᵉ Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 24 sep 2012 10:12 (UTC) Archief Volgens de grondwet moet je je overlegpagina archiveren (als ik het goed begrijp :P) :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 1 nov 2012 16:31 (UTC) :Hhahaha :P Volgens de grondwet mag je het ook niet oneens zijn met de administrator :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 nov 2012 16:46 (UTC) ::Oei... Dus als jij weigert te archiveren en ik erop blijf staan dat jij dat wél moet doen moeten wij dus allebei geblokkeerd worden :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 1 nov 2012 16:57 (UTC) :::Eh... Ja :P Tenzij ik beslis dat ik mezelf niet blokkeer. Immers, als twee beheerders (voor de makkelijkheid ben jij even ook beheerder :P) het oneens zijn beslist de president of de bureaucraat :P Ik vraag me wel af wat er gebeurd als de president en de bureaucraat het oneens zijn, maar goed.. :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 2 nov 2012 10:34 (UTC) ::::Kennelijk vond jij dat je je overlegpagina van meer dan 55 kb niet hoeft te archiveren en dat je jezelf daarvoor niet hoeft te blokkeren, dus voor mijn eigen bestwil zal ik hetzelfde moeten vinden :( Tenzij jij toegeeft :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 3 nov 2012 08:27 (UTC) :::::Dehdeh, voor deze ene keer dan è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 3 nov 2012 08:50 (UTC)